In My Arms
by InTheMoonlightsGlow
Summary: OneShot! "It looks like something finally happened, right Takashi?" "Mmm..." Was the only response he was given as he started eating his strawberry cake again. TamakiXHaruhi Please read and review! go on you know you want to! D


_In My Arms_

**Tamaki POV**

Here I was sitting in the empty 3rd Music Room, at the piano. Completely alone. Everyone else was downstairs out in the gardens at the party I had suggested and now here I was not even going. I couldn't keep up the constant happy, carefree facade for a minute longer.

Everything has just started to pile up, school, the club, my family. My family were the worst of all, all of a sudden I had to start doing all these crazy, time consuming tasks only to have them thrown back in my face by my Grandmother.

"Argh" I muttered. I thought playing the piano would help; no such luck. The only thing that could keep me sane and smiling was being with Haruhi, but I'm sure my presence just annoys her. Lately, though, she wasn't saying as many mean things.

She probably just pities me. Great, just great, the girl I love thinks I'm pathetic. One more thing I can't do right. I mean I had been calling over to her house about two o'clock every Saturday and Sunday for just over a month. I always had a good time whether we went to the park, shopping or just stayed at her house. It had become a routine. She didn't seem to mind too much, until I did something stupid, but that is my fault, I can't blame her.

I can hear the music now, the party has started. One of the regular customers had been told yesterday that she would be leaving in two day, so I said that the Host Club would throw her a party. Now twenty-four hours later I was moping in here by myself.

It was usually so easy to smile and speak the words I knew would make the girls who graced this room happy, but I barely made it through club today. It was ridiculous.

**Haruhi POV**

This evening is growing into an over-expensive and over-extravagant party just like all the rest of them. I was on my way back up to the 3rd Music Room, after being informed that I was too 'sick' to come to the party so my 'sister' would be coming instead.

"Stupid, rich bastards." I muttered as I walked though the empty building and how was I supposed to put on the wig by myself? Tamaki hadn't shown up to the party yet either – most of the girls were scarily disappointed.

He had been acting weird at club today – more so then usual. Actually he has been acting weird for weeks, but the others said I was imaging things, but still its' not like him to miss such a big event.

Also he hadn't been coming up with any crazy plans lately, just coming to my house every Saturday and Sunday. I can't say I mind – I don't at all – until he does something stupid. Its' nice to have someone, particularly him, around and he seems to have a lot on his mind and I want to do what I can to help.

I still don't understand how that idiot got me to fall in love with home, but he certainly has. "Huh" I sighed, nothing I can do about it now. Now I just need to find the dress and the accessories that will go with it without a doubt

**Tamaki POV**

One thing is for sure I can't keep turning up at Haruhi's house. It isn't fair; she shouldn't have to worry about me. Though that is what I said last Saturday morning, but by two o'clock I was standing at her front door. I just love being with her, the only way it can be explained is love, but why would she love me?

I change my mind my worst problem isn't my Grandmother; it is Haruhi not loving me. "Ahhhhhhh" I moaned to myself putting my head down on the keys of the piano. I really have to go to the party. I wonder if they'd look for me? Who cares...?

**Haruhi POV**

"Did they purposefully hide the dress? I can't find it anywhere." I am getting more and more frustrated not only do I have to change, but I have to find the stupid dress first. I think they made so I wouldn't be able to find it. "Stupid, rich bastards." I muttered again.

One room left to look in; because I'm pretty sure they wouldn't have put it in the mini kitchen area. Oh, I haven't been in this room in a while, the one with the piano. And of course there it is on the couch... and there is Tamaki! Why is he sitting slumped over the piano?

"Tamaki-senpai?" I called out, "Are you ok?" Stupid question really he obviously didn't look ok. I was now standing behind him; he seemed to freeze at the sound of my voice before he swung round to face me a huge smile on his face.

"Of course, Haruhi! Why wouldn't I be?"

**Tamaki POV**

I turned round to face her after I heard her anxious voice. I couldn't worry her further it was clear to hear in her voice. I donned a smile answering her

"Of course, Haruhi! Why wouldn't I be?"

"Tamaki-senpai you were just slumped over the piano and you're telling me you're ok?" She raised one eyebrow as her eyes probed mine.

"Yes, I'm just tired." A pout was now on my face as I looked start back at her. Her wide, chocolate, brown eyes were filled with concern as they continued to stare deep into mine.

"Senpai," she finally spoke, "Something has been wrong with you lately, are you sure you're ok? If there is nothing I can do or if its' none of my business just tell me –"

I couldn't take it anymore I threw my arms around her, hiding my face in her shoulder. I didn't care if she hit me or pushed me away anymore. I just needed to be with her even if only for this moment, I needed it.

She was frozen, completely stiff in my arms then as she snapped back to what was happening. She began to raise her arms not to hit me or push me away, but to return my hug. It was my turn to be utterly taken back.

One of her arms wrapped round my back, the other gently cradling the back of my head. She was amazing. Every day I annoyed her - I know I did – even I could see it in her eyes and hear it in her voice, but here she was worrying about and comforting me. Tears were forming in my eyes, the mounting pressure becoming too much on top of this.

**Haruhi POV**

All of a sudden his arms were around me his head on my left shoulder. I froze, I couldn't move, my mind just went blank. When I regained thought I returned the hug, putting one arm around his back, the other I used to cradle his head, gently stroking his hair.

A sigh with what sounded like relief was the only sound he made, as if he'd expected a different reaction. Was I that mean to him? After a few minutes he broke the silence,

"Haruhi I'm sorry..." he whispered into my shoulder.

"Why are you sorry, Senpai?" I was completely confused, it was evident in my voice and, if he could have seen, my expression as well, but it was what he said next that made me take a step back.

"I keep intruding on your free time and now you're worrying about me for no reason. I'm sorry for wasting your time."

I took a step back and his face in my hands to make sure he looked at my when I said this. Now that I could see his face he looked so scared, upset and... vulnerable, tears forming in his eyes, his happy-go-lucky attitude totally lost.

"Baka, I worry about you because you're my friend."

"Eh well... maybe it would be better if you weren't then you could focus on your studies and your dream, instead of being with me, just because I love –"

We both froze at his words; our eyes locked together waiting for the other to react.

**Tamaki POV**

Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, no, no, no, NO, NO, NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! Did I just say that out loud? Now she really is going to leave. She is never going to talk to me again. EVER!

AH! Why am I such an idiot? She is going to hate me, if she didn't already. The girl I LOVE is going to HATE me and it is totally my own fault. She is just staring at me, when will she react?

This is driving me crazy. I am such an idiot, an absolute and complete idiot. Great to make things worse – didn't think that was possible – some of the tears in my eyes are now rolling down my cheeks.

Here it comes, Haruhi's reaction, here is where she turns and runs out of this room and my life. My reaction? An audible, sharp intake of air. That's all I could do.

**Haruhi POV**

He looked worse than before after he said those words. His eyes became panic stricken as he waited for something to happen. As I watched the tears slowly started to roll down his cheeks. I did the only thing I could do.

He reacted with a sharp gasp, which made me smile slightly, though my eyes didn't change. All I'd done was brush my thumbs gently across he cheeks to catch the tears, then by the edge of his eyes to stop anymore falling.

When his shock subsided he pulled me back into his arms, a small albeit, sad smile, on his face, whispering into my ear he said "Thank you Haruhi... I love you."

His warm breath on my ear sent a shiver down my shine. I was very glad he could say my face right now, because it was the same colour red as the cushions on the designer coaches – or at least that's how it felt.

"I love you too, Tamaki-sen... Tamaki." I whispered. He pulled back from me his eyes wide with what looked like excitement and a grin on his face.

**Tamaki POV**

YAY!! Not only does she love me too, but she called me by just my name! No titles, no nothing, just my name!

"Haruhi you just called me Tamaki, not Tamaki-senpai or Senpai! Just Tamaki!"

She seemed surprised at my exclamation, looking down saying "Sorry I shouldn't I –"

I couldn't help but laugh at her reply saying "NO! I'm happy you did." I cut in putting my hand under her chin to make her look at me "And I'm even happier that you love me." Her blush deepened as she looked at me with the CUTEST shy smile I'd ever seen.

Without any thought I leant in and kissed her. Softly, gently at first, but as she started to respond I deepened the kiss, sliding my tongue along her bottom lips wanting a way in – she soon obliged.

It was only moments later that I was snapped back to reality as two things happened. One I heard two identical voices calling "Haruhi" and two she pulled away.

**Haruhi POV**

Typical just as something starts to happen with the man I love, those two devlish twins show up, calling "Haruhi where are you? Kyoya says if you're not downstairs in five minutes your debt will be added to by 20,000 yen a minute."

"No not good, I'm not ready and I'm going to be in even more debt."

With that Tamaki grabbed my hand, standing up, and pulling me to the couch where my clothes were. He grabbed the wig and whispered "Play along." before calling out,

"No, no, no! That is not how the wig goes on! Silly Haruhi let me help you with that." Just then the twins brust through the door.

"Tono! Haruhi you're not ready?" spoken in perfect sync.

"I was having some trouble with the wig." I reponded looking down, blushing.

"We told Kyoya you wouldn't be able to do it."

**Tamaki POV**

She looked down blushing, though I'm pretty sure that had more to do with me running my fingers through her hair, the twins bought it and changed the subject.

"Where have you been, Tono? the girls are waiting." they added the last bit with identical grins.

"I got held up doing some work with my father and I found silly little Haruhi having trouble with her wig!" Her face was as blank as ever, but when she turned her back on the twins her big, chocolate pools glittered and shone, in a tone matching her face,

"Thank you, Senpai." she left the room with the outfit to change.

"Kyoya is angry with you, this party -" Hikaru began

"- was your idea and you haven't -" kaoru continued

"- even come to it." they finished together.

"Oh well it couldn't be helped, I finished as early as I could."

"We told them that you were collecting 'Haruhi's sister' and that was why you were late, so make sure to tell them that in your excuse and NOT to call Haruhi by her name."

"Ok, ok, I won't mess up. Don't worry, I couldn't do anything to hurt poor, little Haruhi." I - as I was told I often am - was over-dramatic, but it is still true. Those two devils just rolled their eyes. It was now that the doors opened, revealing Haruhi.

**Haruhi POV**

Why are they all staring at me? Did I put something on wrong? Please don't let the dress be caught up, that would be too far beyond mortifying. Everything looks ok, then why are they staring at me?

Tamaki is blushing, I think I'm the same shade of red right now. Whyy won't they just stop staring? I don't like it!

**Tamaki POV**

She looks so CUTE!!!!! No... beautiful, but her hair looks better short it emphasizes her eyes. I can feel my face heat up as I stare, but I just can't look away. The dress has thin straps and cuts straight across her eh... chest abd hugs her small frame to her hips where is flares out slightly down to just above her knee. The red colour complamented perfectly her chocolate brown hair and eyes. On her feet she had black heels, only a small heel, with a thin strap twisting to just over her ankle, a black ribbon in her hair to tie the colour in.

She looked absolutely amazing! Nothing was said, Haruhi growing more uncomfortable under our stare, so I spoke, "Well we should get to the party. We have kept the girls waiting long enough." My eyes never left Haruhi.

"We were already there, its' only you, tono, that wasn't." the twins retorted walking out the door.

"Yes." I mummered smiling at Haruhi, "Shall we?" I took her hand and led her down to the party, we walked in a happy silence.

"Tamaki-sama you're here!" The girls squealed.

"I deeply apologize for being so late. I hope you can forgive me."

"Of course we can!"

I turned to Haruhi to excuse myself "I'm sorry _my_ Princess, but I already promised these Princesses a dance." I emphasized the word 'my'. She just smiled at me wandering over to a table.

After what felt like an age - to me anyway - I was finally back with Haruhi. I couldn't help but smile and it seemed neither could she. I leaned over whisper

"Haruhi may I have this dance, ma belle Princesse?" She took the hand I held out and whispered "Yes.", as I led her to the dancefloor.

We circled in perfect synchrony, waltzing around the dancefloor our eyes locked together, seeing nothing but the other. As we danced past Hunny was saying

"It looks like something finally happened, right Takashi?"

"Mmm..." Was the only response he was given as he started eating his strawberry cake again.

The day was ending very differently then it had begun, but how it had begun no longer mattered to me. Now that I had Haruhi in my arms, my Haruhi, nothing else mattered. As the song slowed and morphed into the next we kept twirling around, perfectly happy to stay in each others arms.

**A/N: WHOOOO!!!! I have uploaded it... finally!!! I kept getting distracted reading other peoples stories and then never had enough time to type and upload stuff!=D Silly me!!!! Anyway please review... and read but I'm guessing you've already read it if you're down this far!!!... back to the point please review!!! Hope you had a Merry Christmas btw!!!! A great present would be you reviewed this and any other of my stories!=D hint hint...**

**Unfortunately I don't own Ouran High School Host Club... :(**


End file.
